Titan
by heavyneos
Summary: A Fic about an Original Character Titan and his adventures avoiding the Justice League and seeing a world denied him by his creators


(March 2nd 2009 Archaeological dig Mount Oeta 09:50am)

It was a clear day on Mount Oeta and the fresh earthy smell of ever green trees and fresh flowers filled the air, the sun peaked through the trees dancing past the deep emerald leaves, the ever green trees stretched to the heavens like thousands of fingers reaching to a loved one, here nestled atop a small hill was a large tent just above it tied about a meter above the roof were camouflage nets, even though you could barely see the blue heavens above the canopy the occupant of the tent didn't want to be seen.

At the bottom of the hill between the trees laid three smaller tents and zigzag patch work of trenches and a small white and orange digger. It was quiet only the occasional rustle of forest animals and the sinning of birds sounding threw the trees broke the quiet tranquillity but all was not well in this idyllic moment, in the larger tent Doctor Rufus Strider was receiving a call from his financial backers and they were not happy.

"You are falling behind Doctor" said a deep growling voice with a commanding Prussian German accent from the satellite screen; Dr Strider couldn't make you his face from the white glowing silhouette.

"We have met some un, unexpected delays yes" stammered a small meek looking man with a slight Belarusian twang in his accent, he was blond with a hooked nose and brown eyes, and he wore a red polo shirt sand coloured cargo shorts and brown boots with white cotton socks peaking over the brim of the boot. "But I am confident that we close to d, d, discovering the location of the, the artefact"

"How much longer Doctor"

"Th, the original text was mi, mistranslated and the re, retranslation is ongoing"

"I didn't ask for excuses" hissed the deep voice "I demand results"

"But"

"No buts Doctor" the man shouted "the dig in Libya has already found there artefact and they started a month after you had begun initial excavation"

"A, a, a week" he stammered "I, I, I need a week at the most"

"You have three days Doctor"

"Y, yes s, sir" he stammered "I, I will try not to l, let you down"

"Three days Doctor" he reiterated before the screen went blank.

If there was ever a time when Dr Strider regretted taking a job it was now, he had loved archaeology since he was a child he had watched Indiana Jones movies and had read adventure novels, Jules Verne had been an inspiration as well books like 20,000 leagues under the sea and Journey to the Centre of the Earth made him believe in the imposable.

But when he had been approached with a job to prove an ancient myth true he had jumped at the chance believing this would be his Valley of the Kings or Karnack, but it was slowly becoming a nightmare, he had met delay after delay only to find out he had been excavating in the wrong place because of a mistranslation of Aeolic text, pertaining to the location of the tomb of Hercules.

If it proved to be correct it would prove the legends were wrong, and that Hercules was not cremated on a pyre but entombed in the hills of Mount Oeta by his nephew Iolaus, and his financial backers wanted the remains for what he didn't care he just wanted to add to the tapestry of history and make his name, but it seemed not to be.

Doctor Strider spent the next day moving at a fever pitch, he was desperate and pushed the diggers to braking point and beyond.

"Doctor" came a deep Spanish voice from the tent flap

"What is it Diego" he sighed

"We have begun excavation on the new coordinates"

"Good anything to report"

"That's why I'm here Doctor" he smiled "we have found something"

"Already?" said the doctor as he moved to exit the tent, Diego held open the flap and stepped aside allowing the Doctor to pass, Strider ran as fast as his legs would carry him to the excavation site, is heart was pumping not just from the effort of running but by the sheer hope that this was what he was looking for that the gates to salvation were open to him at last.

As he approached he could clearly see a stone slab, it looked black like slate or obsidian with what he knew to be type of proto ancient Greek script in gold upon its surface, a language to old that it might as well have been the language of the birds no one had spoken the language in thousands of years.

"this" he whispered as he knelt down to get even closer to the slab "this is it" he smiled looking up to Diego who was only now making his way through the crowd of workers, he began to run his hand over the golden letters "here lies Heracles son of Zeus" he stopped and re read the next inscription "felled by pride and treachery" he stopped again before starting back up "may he forever rest in Elysium"

Strider grabbed his phone immediately he began dialling with shaking hands and the speed hereto thought impossible for none Meta humans.

(December 5th 2009 Washington DC Cadmus Building Level 10)

"DNA re sequence is complete" the voice was cold and devoid of emotion or even the life that would resound with a human voice.

"Finally" the voice was English with a slight northern rumble "we have a viable sample?" the man attached to that voice was an older gentleman white hair crowing the bald scalp, his eye brows were a deep ebony a shocking contrast to his head, he wore a shirt and tie a pair of black slacks and red sneakers.

"Yes Doctor" squawked the computer

"And the other two samples"

"All three samples are viable and ready for processing"

"Excellent" he smiled

"Has the egg finished its cycle?"

"Yes doctor the egg is now ready for insemination"

"Begin the process at once"

"Conformed"

"Dr Rush please report to the conference room" sighing Dr Rush made his way out of the laboratory.

Had he been more aware he would have noticed something was slightly off had he not been so concentrated on his work he may have noticed a small red light blinking on his monitor.

In a similar laboratory several floors below a lone man watched his monitor with undisguised fury.

(July 4th 2010 Washington DC Cadmus Building Sub level 52)

Dr Desmond was the project manager and head scientist for Cadmus and a certifiable genius, and right now he was petrified, never before had he felt such abstract terror in the face of failure, he could count on one hand the number of hours he would live if he failed, and in such a state he grasped at any thread that may help him.

The board was not to be crossed in any way shape or form and to fail, he was the second head of Cadmus, Professor Rush was his former head and he had 'failed' in one task and had been liquidated, literally.

He could feel his body shaking in terror as he stood next to the head of security, a government sponsored security agent known as the Guardian

"We'll cut them off at sublevel one" he said with confidence

Desmond turned to the golden helmed hero

"We'd better or the board will have our heads" he paused before reaching a shaking hand to his face "my head"

As the elevator indicator turned to level ten, he pushed the emergency stop he hadn't noticed his body moving before the elevator stopped, he was so desperate to stop them, so desperate he was about to do something that he might regret .

"I need to get something from project blockbuster just encase" he said before running out of the elevator, "I'll meet you at sublevel one" he ran as fast as his legs could carry him to his lab by the time the doors whooshed open he was breathing heavily and his body was shaking either because of the adrenalin pumping in his veins or the spectre of death following behind him.

He opened one of the storage capsule and as gently as his shaking hands would allow took a vile filled with pale blue liquid he looked the serum giving the vile a quick shake before palming it and running back to the door.

He was in the corridor again within moments and was about to make his way back to the elevator when he stopped the door opposite him drew his eye. It once belonged to the late Professor Rush, whose project was running in tandem with project Kr.

But even with his clearance he couldn't access the project, but thanks to Robin almost all the security systems were offline, if ever he had a chance it as now.

Slowly at first he made his way to the door and to his surprise it whooshed without the need for him to input a code or scan his badge, as he inched in the lights suddenly eliminated the room.

The room itself as much, much larger than Desmond ever thought it would be it was at least three times the size of his own laboratory, and at least two stories tall but what caught his eye was the large pod in the centre of the room the same pod that once housed project Kr, as he approached the pod and attached console he noticed an identifying mark on the pod, it seemed to glow dimly in the light, it as the Greek symbol of Lambda mostly synonymous with ancient Sparta.

(Elsewhere within the facility)

Kid Flash was moving at pace few could keep up with and fewer could see as he turned the last left that Robin indicated and exploded out of the stairwell the lights suddenly dimmed and alarms began to blare a thick metallic door began to close in front of him, he failed to slow down in time with a dull thud he bounced off it sliding back a few feet from the impact and rolling onto his bum taking a few seconds to get his bearings before a deep masculine voice came from behind him.

"Were cut off from the street" Kid Flash turned to his older and larger friend a large black Atlantian named Kaldur

"Thanks my head hadn't noticed" before a roar of rage and an echoing metallic boom caught their attention, Superboy an olive skinned young man they had saved from slavery minutes before punched the door hard but to no avail he had merely dented it, he jammed his fingers in the crack of the double door trying to prise it open Kaldur quickly joining him in the attempt hoping that there combined phenomenal strength would be enough to open the thick metal doors.

They were soon joined by their smallest and perhaps most dangerous friend Robin who attempted to put his immense computer skills into action and hack the door but sudden realisation hit the boy

"I can't hack this fast enough" he said as he shut down his wrist computer when a strange reverberating roar echoed around the corridor the young man turned to see the larger demonic gorilla like creature, acting quickly he kicked open an emergency door and lead his team mates through it. Witch lead to a four way crossed corridor that was blocked by the grey creatures and the Guardian, who had one of the little ones on his shoulder like an evil parrot, then all of the little demons horns began to glow a malevolent red shutting down the young heroes almost instantly superboy fell last and only to his knees.

"Perhaps for the sake of all Genomorphs brother Superboy should make up his own mind" spoke the most human of the creatures, superboys' eyes suddenly found focus

"It was you" thought Superboy the creature smiled slightly its red eyes glowed

"Yes brother it was I" it said "I set the fire and lured your new friends to Cadmus" it moved as if to comfort Superboy in some way "woke them when they were in danger and..."

"...guided me" he thought in astonishment "why" his mind whispered

"You are our hope" it smiled "the Genomorph hero" it moved its arm out indicating to the rest of its brothers "you will blaze a trail showing us the way to freedom"

Guardian suddenly began to moan as if he woke in the morning with the sun blaring in his face the little morph jumped off his shoulder as he cradled his head with his left hand

"What's going on" he moaned

Kaldur was the first to awaken out of the young heroes trying to force his eyes into focus, as Superboy stood above him

"What is your choice brother" asked the creature, speaking with a voice filled with hope and power

"I. Choose. Freedom" never before had Superboy felt so powerful or so sure in his short life

"Feels like fog lifting" breathed Guardian as the three young men rose to their feet blinking in confusion

"Guardian?" said Kaldur unsure if this was a trick or if the security officer was free of alien influence

"Go" he said in determination and slight rage "I will deal with Desmond"

"I think not" came a voice from behind the gorilla like creatures, as they moved they revealed Dr Desmond, and standing next to was a tall teen that towered over the good Doctor in a suit similar to Superboys but instead of the red S there was the triangular lambda Greek symbol, he had olive skin, his hair was back as the night and his eyes were a piercing blue. On each of his shoulders sat one morph their horns still blazing a malevolent red.

"Project Titan will restore order at Cadmus"

"Titan?" asked Kid Flash "like the Greek Titans"

"Wonder Woman" came the shocked voice of Robin

"Very cleaver" said Desmond with a repugnant smirk "boy wonder meet Wonder boy" the four took a step back in shock "Titan attack"

"Get back" shouted Guardian before he was swatted away his body bouncing of the wall with a sickening dull thud; his body impacted the floor and didn't move he didn't even look to be breathing.

Superboy not being one to shy away from a fight charged forward with a roar opening with a left hook, but his hand impacted what felt like a wall. The Titan didn't even flinch in fact he didn't even register that he had been touched at all, his only movement was hammering down a blow to the temple of Superboy knocking the teen down, Superboy jumped back up and then began a furious attack on Titan with right hook followed by a left hook only for Titan to level him with one blow again sending the teen down and out.

Without missing a beat Robin launched three throwing disks at him each exploding with black smoke enveloping the teen but seconds later the boy had emerged from the smoke with nary a scratch and the two morphs still attached securely to his shoulders almost as if they had been welded there, but before he could attack the smaller bird themed teen a roar distracted him as Superboy once again got to his feet and jumped to attack Titan again, the larger teen cocked back his fist and hammered Superboy in the gut sending him through the roof.

"Robin" came the deep voice of Kaldur "aim for the Genomorphs" Robin nodded and using the wall as a spring board he flipped up throwing two disks at the Spartans left shoulder

Kaldur turned to Kid Flash as Robin moved

"KF distract him" nodding the redheaded speedster zipped forward launching a punch that connected with the Titans face only for him to howl in agony then zip back to Kaldur

"What are you made of" he shouted cradling his right hand "I think I broke my hand" he said turning to Kaldur, but an explosion silenced whatever reply he would have made.

"Damn what are they glued on" said Robin as he back flipped away from a punch that would have taken his head clean off.

"We need more room" said the black Atlantian the confined space of the corridor was severely hampering any team effort the trio made, then it hit him looking up to the hole Superboy made "let's go" he said as he threw Kid Flash threw the hole Robin launching his grappling hook up and went next Kaldur almost didn't see the Titan jumping at him but he barely managed to spin to the right in time to avoid the attack using his water power he created a hammer then slammed it into the back of the Titan making him stumble forward leaving Kaldur enough time to retreat back through the hole.

"Get after them Titan" shouted the Doctor "come back with their bodies or not at all"

The Titan turned to look at Desmond with his blank unstaring eyes then turned to look at the hole before he jumped threw it after his quarry; Desmond smiled then ran up the stairs to watch the battle unfold.

(Back with the teen heroes)

Kid Flash landed with a thud on his back knocking the winded out of him slightly, a groan caught Kid Flash's attention as he turned he heard the familiar pop of Robins Grappling hook, he saw Superboy get to his feet shakily he looked a little worse for wear and was covered in dust and debris from the roof he had gone through.

"You ok" said Kid Flash as Robin retracted his grapple and reattached it to his belt, Superboy grunted in response "I'll take that as a yes"

There was a heavy thud and a grunt before Kaldur joined the group.

"I don't know how much time we have but we must contact the league" he said looking at Robin "we need reinforcements"

Robin nodded before he tapped the stylized R on his chest it blinked red for a second then began pulsing red on and off tapping out an SOS on all league frequencies, but before they could plan out there next move

"I don't..." Boom the room shook as Titan appeared through the whole landing heavily on the floor, the two morphs unmoving his shoulders.

"Robin goes left KF aim right we have to get the creatures off him"

"How do we know that would help" asked Kid Flash

"We don't" said Kaldur KF nodded before zipping off

"Superboy are you alright"

"Yeah"

"Good can you..."

"Don't give me Orders" he snarled before jumping to attack Titan with an axe handle blow, Titan caught Superboys hands then spun him around launching him through one of the pillars, he approached the Teen grabbing a hand full of hair but before he could attack him again there was a whoosh and an impact then Titan suddenly stopped mid punch.

"I got one" said Kid Flash from across the room as he dropped the little creature down the hole to stop it from interfering in the battle.

Light seemed to come back to Titans eyes who began shaking his head like he was trying to clear the cobwebs

"Look he's starting to come out of it" shouted Robin

Superboy seeing his chance charged at the Titan tackling him about the waist lifting the taller warrior before dumping him on his back hard enough to crack the floor and knock the little creature loose, it rolled on the ground then got back up shrieked at Superboy then jumped down the hole.

"We did it" shouted Kid Flash who zipped to Robin rising his arm to get a high five when

"Not so fast" came the familiar voice of Dr Desmond Kid Flashed streaked to a stop "it seems that it's up to me and project block buster to restore order to Cadmus" he said as he stepped into the light he razed an ominously glowing vile to his lips and downing the concoction.

"Oh that can't be good" murmured Kid Flash

As soon as he finished the drinking the strange liquid he began to convulse the sound of creaking bones echoed throughout the room, his glasses flew off and he fell to the floor his body shaking and twitching like he was having some kind of fit, the sound of cracking and braking bones got louder and louder as his body expanded, the lab coat he was wearing began to strain against the new bulk before it tore apart revealing naked. As they watched horrified they saw him grew larger and larger, his bones seemed to begin expanding making his skin look like a pink ocean during a storm, then Desmond's eye balls turned black with the pigment of the of his sclera turned red, his skin began to over stretch and thin an unnatural grey pigment seemed to be coming from beneath the pink human colour and with a roar the skin ripped like an overly full plastic bag tearing open.

Desmond stood back onto his feet and looked to have doubled in height and muscle mass, but he no longer looked human, he looked like a bastardised Uruk Hai with a pony tail, as he reached his full height he roared, the sound was unlike anything any of the four had ever heard before it was like a gorilla and a lion but at the same time not, the remainder of the human skin clung to the mutated Doctor like a bear pelt on a Berserker.

Superboy was once again the first to jump into the fight, literally going for a Superman punch (TM) before the beast caught Superboy around the waist pinning his arms in a bear hug, Superboy powered out of the hold with explosive might he hung in the air for about half a second but the beast was faster than it looked, it grabbed Superboy by the ankle and slammed him down hard onto the floor hefting the teen up again and slamming him down with more force he did this two more times before releasing the limp barely conscious teen then he punted Superboy into his friends knocking them all to the ground.

The beast roared in triumph as the four raised back to their feet Robin helping Superboy and Kid Flash helping Kaldur.

As soon as they were steady on their feet again they jumped to the attack Kid Flash leading the charge zipping forward and sliding between the beast's legs as both Kaldur and Superboy hammered the beast at the same time with KF at its back when the creature jerked backwards it tripped over KF and fell on its back.

"Ha, learned that one in kindergarten" he said as Robin flipped over his head throwing two disks at the beast who simply swatted them away before it turned onto its stomach in an attempt to get back onto its feet when it suddenly sprang forward pouncing on Superboy and launching them both into one of the supporting pillars damaging it.

But as the beast was about to hammer Superboy in the face a water whip latched itself around the striking arm stopping inches before it could impact on Superboys face, as the beast turned to face the new attacker it was met with a knee strike to the face from Kaldur who then flipped himself over the beast and formed a water mace and aimed a strike at the beasts head but the beast caught it and threw the Atlantian aside, he landed with a heavy thud the impact was so intense that it left a small crater and cracks in the floor.

The beast then threw Superboy into another pillar damaging it as he bounced off it and hit the floor unconscious, the beast attempted to end Aqualad with a stop to his head but the Atlantian rolled just in time.

Kid Flash seeing his long time friend in peril made to attack the beast but it used his own momentum against him as he deflected the hit catching the speedster by his arm before he could zip any further away, but as it caught him Kaldur got back to his feet and reformed his Aqua mace razing it to strike the beasts head again only for it to use Kid Flash as his weapon hitting Kaldur into another pillar and launching Kid Flash away knocking him out.

Kaldur grit his teeth as the pain from the impact bit at him, but before he could move the creature charged at him tackling him through one pillar and into another, but as it punched Aqualad the room began to shake as its support pillars strained to keep the roof up.

"Of course" muttered Robin as he raised his wrist computer and activated the holographic interface, "KF get over here" he shouted looking up from the screen when he noticed he hadn't arrived, "KF?" he shouted in concern

"He is fine" said a voice from behind him, it was a voice Robin didn't recognise as he spun around he was met by the broad chest of the Titan "he is just unconscious"

"Titan?" said Robin taking a step back

"Yeah" he said looking down on the much smaller teen "it seems to me like you could use a hand"

"For real?" he asked only for Achilles to nod

"Help Kal... I mean Aqualad"

Titan nodded again before launching off to fight the beast, hammering it in the kidneys before hitting it in the head hard enough to launch the beast away and into another load bearing pillar, Kaldur was shocked but hid it quickly enough and raced to help Kid Flash wake up with a quick splash of water.

"Kid Flash, Aqualad" he called but noticed Superboy getting to his feet "Superboy" He called them over to him as the Spartan kept the mutated doctor busy "we need these pillars gone now" he said as his holographic interface cut away the last three pillars on one side, Kid Flash nodded "go"

Kid Flash zipped to the monsters right as it lifted the Titan by his throat it looked like it was going to slam him leaving himself open to an attack from Kid Flash and a super speed punch, which did nothing but peel the last remnants of human flesh from its face.

"Ha got your nose" he said holding the flesh in his hand, the beast roared and dumped the Titan before running at Kid Flash with a two handed hammer blow that barely missed the Kid as he zipped away at a speed that allowed the beast to keep up. Kid Flash placed himself against one of the pillars Robin wanted gone

"Come and get me you incredible bulk" he shouted moving just in time to dodge the punch and get away before he was hit in the back by debris knocking him off his feet he rolled with the impact of the floor just managing to get traction with his feet and get away before the beast could hammer him with a jumping axe handle but not before it hit him in the back with a chop launching him into the far wall.

"This one and that one" Robin indicated to both Superboy and Aqualad who ran to destroy the pillars, Robin pulled three disks from his utility belt as Titan reengaged the beast driving it threw a pillar and into the wall, Aqualad and Superboy took out there assigned pillar together as the beast threw Titan away, Robin threw the disks at the last straining pillar before he got to the centre of the room drawing an X in the light of the skylight.

Aqualad using his water powers soaked the floor allowing Kid Flash to slide away from a near miss punch, the beast charged at the Kid only to be met with a punch from Superboy it stumbled and thanks to the water slipped onto its back.

As the beast tried to sit up the ominous sound of crackling electricity and the smell of burning ozone filled the air, Kaldur's glowing tattoos indicated the immense power now flowing through the teen just before he slammed his palms into the water electrifying it making the beast scream in agony before Robin activated the remotes on his throwing disks detonating them, with the last pillar gone the roof began to cave in the young heroes attempted to get out of the building before the roof caved in around them.

They were unlucky as a heavy slab of concrete landed in their path blocking their escape, but before they were crushed Superboy and Aqualad covered the much more fragile Kid Flash and Robin, leaving the Titan to crouch down next to them preparing for the impact of the roof.

(Washington D.C Cadmus Building)

Almost inexplicably to anybody outside of the building the Cadmus facility was just one more building in the vast Washington industrial district, that was until it imploded seemingly without any cause kicking up torrents of concrete dust that covered hundreds of meters in every direction, and when it had cleared the three story laboratory building was summed up by a one meter tall pile of rubble.

Then everything suddenly went still and for a few moments nothing seemed to move, it was as if someone had paused time for a moment before a heavy rumble began to emanate from the pile of rubble, then an explosion emanated from it like a small bomb or grenade and a vast slab of concrete seemed to move and shake before it was lifted clean off the pile, small pieces of debris fell from it before it was thrown almost clear of the pile revealing a tall muscular teen in a white body suit that was torn in places and with a red triangular symbol on his chest, next to him rose five teens one slightly smaller and leaner than the teen in white his skin was dark but his hair was strangely blond, the next looked somewhat like the taller teen and wore the same white uniform, the smallest teen wore a strange red and black uniform he had dark hair and mask, the last to rise wore a very loud yellow and red uniform that was torn with one sleeve missing and the other torn at the shoulder, his hair was bright red and almost clashed with the yellow of the mask he wore.

"We" breathed Kaldur "did it" he said fatigue catching up with him

"Was there ever any doubt" panted Robin before him and a smiling Kid Flash high fived but immediately regretted it as pain shot through their hands, wrists and down their arms hitting their bruised ribs making them sing in agony.

Titan ignored their antics before approaching the half berried form of the Mutated Dr Desmond, he was approached a second or two later by Superboy they stared at the beast for a second before Kid Flash called out to Superboy

"See" he said "the moon" he pointed up

For the first time in their lives the two artificial beings looked up and saw the sky, the vast star filled sky that stretched on forever and ever, and sitting in the centre of it was the shining silver orb they had only ever seen in their lessons on astronomy, the real and immensely beautiful moon, Superboy and Titan were enraptured by it.

But as they looked they noticed a speck that seemed to grow larger Titan's superior eyesight identified the man immediately, after all there was only one man in the world that could fly like that hand had a cape, the practically glowing red S logo on his chest was also a big clue he made his move whilst the others were distracted looking up at the ever growing silhouette, with a burst of speed he was gone

"And Superman" said Kid Flash as he placed his hand on Superboys shoulder "do we keep our promises or what" a sudden whoosh from behind them caught their attention

"Titan!" they shouted as the figure approached more and more began to appear around him men and women all landed around them encircling the teens it seemed as if the entire league arrived, but they were too distracted from the disappearance of Titan

Superman touched down first and he did not look amused, Superboy caught the man's look in the periphery of his eye and stepped forward away for the pack and looked up to the now scowling man with hope in his eyes. Superboy pulled the ripped top back up revealing the red S of Superman's house, this seemed to enrage the Kryptonian whose eyes narrowed dangerously

"Is that what I think it is" came the deep rumbling voice of Batman, Kid Flash stepped forward

"he doesn't like being called ''IT'" he said in a stage whisper

"I am Superman's clone" he said looking the man in the eyes and not liking the look he was getting from him, in fact something deep inside Superboy told him this man was not to be trusted.

Batman came forward silently and put his hand on Robin's shoulder making the younger boy jump in surprise

"Start talking" his voice brokered no argument Robin looked wide eyed at his mentor and farther, he turned to where Titan had been then back to Batman, Robin ran past Batman and strait to Wonder Woman

"You have to stop him Wonder Woman" The Amazonian Demi God looked slightly confused at the boy

"I'm sure Kal can handle himself" she said smiling at the boy "he just needed time to adjust"

"No it's not Superman it's..." Robin stopped "its Titan"

"Who" asked Batman?

"The other guy kept here"

"Theirs another Superman clone around here"

"No I'm not sure if he is a clone or not we don't have much information but he had a Lambda on his chest and the Doctor called him Wonder boy" that had struck her like a slap in the face

"Where is he now" Demanded Batman

"I don't know he ran off when he got here" he pointed an accusing finger at Superman "he had to make a grand entrance" Superman looked like he wanted to snap the boy in two

"Flash!" he shouted the scarlet speedster arrived before he could finish his call "search the city, we have a rouge Meta on our hands try to find him but do not engage Robin description"

"Err taller and broader than Kaldur" he said quickly "looks olive skin dark hair blue eyes strong cheek bones square jaw" he stopped to make sure the speedster had it all "he is wearing a similar costume to Superboy but with a Lambda on his chest" the Flash nodded before shooting off a read streak and golden lightening following behind him

"Where you recording what happened today?" Batman asked the boy

"Yes" said Robin as flipped his computer open "just like you taught me"

"Show me I can forward the image to the Flash if he can't get him from your description"

Wonder Woman looked intently at the images and gasped

"He looks like me, but his eyes they look dead" she pointed at the creature on the boys shoulders "what are those"

"Genomorphs" he said "the little ones have mind control powers" he said to her "this is the best image I have" the image was a still of the teen holding up a massive slab of concrete

"Got it sending now" said Batman as he touched his left ear "Flash sending an image now"

"Got it Bats" Batman turned to Wonder Woman

"We have to be ready as soon as he signals"

"We will" came a voice from behind them, Superman had been listening in on the conversation "as soon as Flash has him the league will move in and take him"

"This is not your decision nor does it concern you"

"I have him" squawked the Flash over Batman's com. Link "he's changed clothes"

"Activate your beacon"


End file.
